To Fight and toyou know
by ryu no baka
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. And I really hope you know. I suck at summarys, but I'll try. Basicly, Inuyasha and Kagome get into a huge fight, and Kagome runs away. She then meets Kouga.......To find out what happens next, you gotta read it.


To Fight and to..well, you know  
  
((hey this is my second fic, and it's not very good, put please r/r. Also, my characters may be ooc (actually, they are ooc), sorry about that, but that's the fun of writing a fanfic! If you are going to criticize my fic, make it constructive criticism don't just say u suck. Oh, and no flames please. For some reason, that makes me mad. Can you guess why? (and besides, Hawaii during the summer is hot enough. Flames are not needed) ))  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha. I also do not own Kagome, Kouga, or anything relating to the anime. I don't own anything, actually, except a few fanfics and a computer.  
  
Notes: Just so you know, in my fanfics, "this" is talking, 'this' is thinking, (these) are notes from the writer, and are flashbacks.  
  
Inuyasha and crew were walking on a path, not going anywhere particularly.  
They had had no leads on the shards lately, and were just basically  
walking  
anywhere. They had just finished a visit to Kaede's village.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt a tingeing in her spine that signaled the  
presence of  
Shikon jewel shards. "Inuyasha! I sense jewel shards!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome.  
  
"Where are they coming from?" Kagome closed her eyes for a second and pointed. "There" Inuyasha ran in that direction, with the rest of the crew following close behind.  
  
Suddenly, a VERY large youkai appeared in front of the crew. Inuyasha drew the tetsusaiga.  
  
"Kagome, is this the guy with the shards?" Kagome closed her eyes. "I'm not sure...I'm getting some really weird feelings from that youkai....AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" While Inuyasha's back was turned to the youkai, and Kagome had her eyes closed, the youkai had grabbed Kagome. "LET ME GO!!!!!" Kagome pounded the youkai with her fists. It had no effect.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Looks like I've got to save her again..I'd better get some shards out of this" Inuyasha charged the youkai. "Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!!!"  
  
(That attack has many names, this is how I think it is said, if there are other ways, please tell me)  
  
Amazingly, the youkai dodged it, with Kagome over his shoulder, no less. Inuyasha growled. 'Very few people can dodge my attacks, this guy is good. Too bad he has to DIE!!!!'  
  
Inuyasha charged the youkai again. This time, the youkai not only dodged the Inuyasha's attack, but also slashed at Inuyasha with his own attack. Inuyasha landed on the other side of the youkai, bleeding from multiple wounds. 'Damn...this guy is really good. I'd better get a LOT of shards from this fight'  
  
Inuyasha stood up slowly and stared at the youkai. "This is your last chance, let go of Kagome, or I swear you'll die a slow, painful death" the youkai looked at Inuyasha and laughed.  
  
"Hahahaha!!!! The little runt thinks he can scare me?? HAHAHAHA!!!! Do your worst, mutt!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsusaiga. He stared at the youkai. "You asked for it. Cutting Wind!!!!" Inuyasha unleashed the tetsusaiga's ultimate attack.  
  
While the youkai was staring, frozen in fear at the giant blade of energy coming at him, Kagome managed to get free. The youkai was vaporized, but there were no jewel shards.  
  
"Fuck!!! All that effort wasted on a stupid youkai for no shards. It's all your fault, stupid bitch!!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome.  
  
"What? It's not my fault that the youkai didn't have a jewel shard!!" Kagome started to cry.  
  
"Yes it is!! Wench, you told me that it had a jewel shard earlier!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
"NO!!! I said that I felt a jewel shard near, I didn't say it was in the youkai!!" Kagome started to run into the forest.  
  
"Wait, Kagome-sama!! Where are you going?" Miroku shouted as Kagome ran away.  
  
((what did you think?? I started to write it like a month ago, stopped, then started again!! Oh, and I know that's a stupid reason to get mad, but I didn't want to use the Inu kissing Kikyo one. That's used wayyyyyyyyy too much. Please r/r thanks!)) 


End file.
